


A Hole Lot Of Nothing

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Original Minor Characters - Freeform, another origin story!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and story of Honeydew the Dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole Lot Of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lividjaffas for editing :)

Honeydew had always been curious, even as a young dwarf when he barely knew how to walk.

 

In fact, his first memory had been of yelling from adults after he 'accidently' opened the door to the armoury. Another memory of setting fire to his bed, a few of him jumping down a deep hole. Okay, Honeydew had to admit, the jumping down holes one was a really bad idea but it had seemed so fun at the time.

 

He couldn't help that he was extremely curious about his little world and how it worked.

It was that exact curiosity that was the reason he was stood in front of the large wooden barricade that blocked an unknown to him area.

 

"’Do not break’," Honeydew read to himself under his breath. "’Danger within’."

 

One of the older dwarves scoffed while a younger dwarf with long black hair behind him gasped and stepped closer. "Honeydew, it says that it's dangerous! We should go back before we get in trouble."

 

Honeydew smiled and ruffled the kid's hair. "Danger is just another word for adventure, my friend! Now are you guys going to pass me the axe or what?"

 

A different dwarf, this time with brown hair and a beard that was just beginning to grow, rushed over and passed Honeydew a golden axe that seemed to glow in the torch light. Honeydew grinned and swung with all his strength, the axe gliding through the wood as if it was mere air. The others behind him let out noises of shock and excitement as he yanked away the boards and threw them to the stone ground.

 

"That should be enough room for anyone to get through," Honeydew huffed from overexertion. "Now who wants to go first?" His eyes flickered across the crowd and he couldn't help but smile.

 

A strong dwarf, taller and much wider than Honeydew, pushed the others out the way and stood in front of Honeydew. She smiled and ran a hand through her beard as she inspected the broken boards. "I will!" she said, crossing her arms and raising her head in pride. "I'm not scared of anything."

 

Honeydew grinned and passed her the dust covered axe. "I wouldn't expect anything different, Ingeborg." Honeydew teased, gesturing towards the newly made hole. "Youngest first?"

 

Ingeborg stuck her tongue out at Honeydew and began to squeeze through the jagged entrance, axe held close to her chest. The delicate furs around her shoulders were coated in dust and dirt from the broken wood once she finally made it to the other side. The other dwarves stared at her in awe as she shrugged off most of the grime and began to twirl the axe with her left hand seamlessly.

"You coming, Slow-eydew?" Ingebrog teased, ceasing to play with the axe to lean on it instead. "Or are you afraid?"

 

"Me, afraid?" Honeydew chuckled, removing a few of the more delicate flowers from his beard. "You must not know me very well."

 

"Well, then hurry up! I would like to explore today, not 5 years from now." She blew air out from her mouth in mock frustration, causing her golden blonde hair to blow away from her face and straight back down.

 

Honeydew passed the dried flowers to the nearest person and began to crawl through the hole. It was easier for him than it was for Ingeborg; he didn't have the fur to weigh him down and he was much smaller than her. She held out her free hand to help him up and quickly dragged Honeydew down the tunnel.

 

"Cover for us!" she shouted over her shoulder to the other dwarves, not bothering to stop. "I'm counting on you especially, Kári!"

 

Honeydew saw the black haired dwarf nod and run in the opposite direction, the other dwarves scattering with excited and yet nervous giggles. Ingeborg finally stopped dragging Honeydew and he quickly fell into step with her. The tunnel was almost pitch black now that they were deeper and Honeydew could hear the soft dripping echo of water hitting the stone floor; it was a sound and sight he was familiar with.

 

"What do you think we will find?" Honeydew said, eyes lighting up in excitement. "I bet it's hidden treasure!" He tried to ignore the fact that the tunnel was definitely getting darker and darker as they went deeper and deeper.

 

Ingeborg snorted and placed a hand on Honeydew's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Treasure? No, Honeydew. We should be hoping for something bigger..." She sped up slightly. "And alive."

 

Honeydew couldn't help but get excited at that. "Are you talking about what I think you are?"

"Oh yes," Ingeborg turned to Honeydew, a mad glint in her eyes. "I bet we're going to find Fenris."

 

"I'd still prefer treasure," Honeydew grumbled but he was unable to pretend to be disappointed too long. "You really think it's down here?"

 

Ingeborg shrugged and turned to walk backwards. "That's the most dangerous thing I could think of. I don't think they would have marked treasure with a danger sign."

Honeydew shook his head and looked around. He silently wished he had brought a torch to light up the carved out hallway. "Of course they would have. What better way to protect treasure than to pretend it's something dangerous?"

 

Ingeborg didn't get chance to reply because Honeydew had grabbed her arm and had spun her back around.

 

"Look, light!" Honeydew gasped, pushing her forward. He was right, the end of the tunnel, though far away, glowed with the obvious light at the end of it.

 

Ingeborg let out a pleased noise and broke into a run, sparing a glance over her shoulder to check that Honeydew was still following before speeding up.

 

"Wait for me!" Honeydew wheezed, not used to running unlike his friend. "I want to see too!"

"Oh, come on!" She groaned, stopping to run back to Honeydew before she crouched in front of him. "Hop on, we'll get there much faster."

 

Honeydew couldn't argue with that. He was well known for being the slowest of all the dwarves and dwarves weren't exactly known for their speed. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly and jumped on, bracing himself for the bumpy ride.

"You ready?"

 

She didn't wait for his answer and sped down the slightly lighter hallway, each step causing Honeydew to jostle on her back. Honeydew couldn't help the excited grin that spread across his face; he couldn't wait to see what was hidden at the end of the tunnel, be it a monster or treasure.

 

Just as soon as she started running, she stopped. She gasped and her grip on Honeydew's legs loosened so he let go and landed on his feet. He quickly saw what she was staring at.

"That light is so bright," he whispered in awe, taking a small step forward. "There must be so many torches down there."

 

Ingeborg nodded and bit her lip to hide her smile. "Or maybe it's a dragon down there and it's breathing fire. Come on, 'Dew!" She giggled to herself, too happy to contain it, and crept towards the light. While she was eager to find out what exactly was down there, Honeydew knew she wasn't stupid enough to rush into a likely dangerous situation blind.

 

"Is that moss?" she asked Honeydew, pointing to a green patch as they walked past it. The light from down the hall wasn't bright enough to show all the details but it was enough. Honeydew stopped to reach down and touch it. His fingers brushed the mysterious green plant and he shrugged.

"It's grass," he said, standing up from his crouching position. "I think people grow it in the farming area to feed the pigs."

Ingeborg raised an eyebrow but Honeydew could tell she wasn't really interested.

"It's nothing, just weird for it to be down here is all," he muttered to himself as he walked in front of Ingeborg. The light was getting brighter. Suddenly, he felt something warm blow against his face.

 

"Is that normal?" Ingeborg whispered, trying in vain to keep her voice from shaking.

 

"Ingeborg! Honeydew!"

They both turned around at the small and almost mocking voice to face a grinning dwarf with small braids in his hair and faint wrinkles around his eyes. Ingeborg whipped around and scowled at the older male.

 

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed, forgetting about the strange air. "I told you to leave me alone, Emil!"

 

Emil smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I need to make sure you guys aren't getting into trouble!"

 

Honeydew rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the end of the tunnel as Ingeborg continued to argue with the new arrival. Honeydew really didn’t want to get between them right then. He crept closer, carefully watching each step he took. He could feel his heart beat faster as the air blew faster and harsher. Maybe they were right, maybe it was a dragon.

 

Honeydew shook his own head. No, that was ridiculous; they would have been burnt to a crisp already if there was a dragon.

 

But what else could force air to move like that?

 

Honeydew got his answer.

 

He had finally got close enough to the end of the tunnel and far away enough from Ingeborg that he couldn't hear the argument. Light filtered into the cave through a wall of leaves, causing the shade to cast intriguing patterns against Honeydew's pale skin. With a deep intake of air that for some reason felt fresher than normal, he stepped through the leaves with little difficulty and out of the tunnel.

 

He was too shocked to even gasp.

 

Mounds of crisp green, a ceiling that was impossibly blue, a ball of gold suspended by what appeared to be magic in the air, flowers and grass much bigger and brighter than the rare beauties found in the caves, trees that seemed like they forgot to stop growing so they towered over everything, liquid crystal that flowed through the green and into a pool.

 

It was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen and he felt his heart stutter. He went to take a step, to touch the gently waving blades when he heard his name shouted over the weird and new sounds of unknown animal calls.

 

"Honeydew! Are you okay?!"

 

Next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground, a heavy weight on top of him knocking the air out of his stomach.

 

"You fucker, I thought you were injured," Ingeborg scolded, shifting her body as she checked for wounds. "I thought there really was a dragon."

 

"No," he croaked, unable to speak properly due to the knee on his gut. "Much better, look."

Ingeborg's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before her eyes flittered from Honeydew's eyes to the outside. Honeydew smiled as her eyes widened and her jaw all but dropped to the floor.

 

"What- this- how- " Ingeborg's grip on Honeydew tightened as she took in her surroundings with darting eyes. "I… What?"

 

Honeydew knew how she felt, he still couldn't comprehend the bright colours and the even brighter light. His eyes fluttered shut as another gust of air blew over them. It felt impossibly warm, as if they were cuddled near the open lava of the forgery. Just as soon as the warmth started, it was stolen away.

 

His eyes cracked open and he was met with Emil's furious and terrified face.

"What have you done?!" he yelled, his voice much higher than usual. "The sign said danger! This is obviously dangerous, we don't know what this is!"

 

Honeydew found it hard to believe that this open paradise could be anything remotely dangerous.

"Calm down," Honeydew hissed, leaning up on his elbows as Ingeborg scrambled up. "You're overreacting-"

 

Emil grasped Honeydew by the hair and pulled him up roughly. With a quick yank, he had Honeydew pinned against the warmed up cave wall. "You have to explain to the elders what you've unleashed on us," he growled, eyes nervously flickering to the blue ceiling. "You will say exactly what you've done."

 

Ingeborg threw her axe to the floor and pounced, wrapping her arms around Emil's throat and causing him to fall to the floor.

"Don't you ever hurt my friend!" she snarled, her left hand forming a fist while her right pinned him to the floor by his neck. Although he was larger than her, Ingeborg was much stronger. "Don't you ever threaten them and don't you ever think you can control me!"

 

Emil croaked and thrashed around, trying in vain to escape Ingeborg's grip. She brought down her left fist in retaliation. Blood gushed from his nose and he let out a undignified squeal. Honeydew just watched as she continued to pound his face, unable to help; he was more of an explorer than a fighter.

 

"Stop!" Emil begged, turning his head to the side to avoid more blows to the nose. He coughed pitifully as the blood trickled down his throat.

Ingeborg dropped her fist with a small grunt, her chest rising and falling quickly from the effort. "You tell anyone what we found and you're getting much worse," she panted, rolling off of Emil. Honeydew rushed to her side to pull her away from him. Ingeborg just shrugged him off.

 

Emil spat on the floor as he forced himself off of the ground, stumbling backwards and nearly falling back down. "You're crazy," he hissed as he leaned against the wall. "I don't know what I even saw in you."

 

Honeydew grabbed her arm as Ingeborg lunged forward. "You'll see my fist if you don't leave!" she yelled, trying to rush to Emil but was unable to. Emil tried to smirk but his bloody nose and bruised face just turned it into a grimace. He took in a pained gasp and trudged down the tunnel before breaking into a run, glancing across his shoulder to glare at Honeydew.

 

"Are you okay?" Ingeborg reached out to inspect the area where Emil had grabbed Honeydew. "Did he hurt you?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

Honeydew sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

 

"Good, because we need to go."

Ingeborg grabbed her axe with one hand and reached for Honeydew's arm with the other.

"If we make it back to my place quick enough then we can convince the elders that we never left. Kári would've covered for us so they will probably believe us."

 

Honeydew was yanked down the tunnel and away from the wondrous place he had just discovered.

"Why would Emil tell?" Honeydew asked, trying as hard as he could to keep up with Ingeborg. "You nearly killed him, I doubt he would risk it."

 

Ingeborg let out a humourless laugh and fastened her pace. "Obviously you don't know Emil very well."

"I know him well enough," Honeydew muttered, hatred filling his chest. "Anyone who's stupid and disgusting enough to forcibly kiss you is someone I don't want to know very well."

 

She blew a loose piece of hair out of her eyes angrily. "I wish you would stop bringing that up!" she yelled, her voice echoing around the tunnel. "I told you, it was nothing, he got what he deserved."

 

Honeydew grumbled and yanked his arm out of her grip. "You have dirt in your beard," he muttered, lagging behind slightly. "You should fix that."

 

"Don't tell me what to do," Ingeborg said though Honeydew could hear the amusement in her voice. He knew he had been forgiven.

"Okay," Ingeborg stopped and turned to Honeydew once they reached the entrance back to the cave. "Don't tell anyone what you've seen, don't even talk to me about it unless you're completely sure we're alone."

 

Honeydew nodded, waiting for further instructions.

 

"You'll go first. Go straight to my place and stay there. If someone comes there and I'm not there then tell them I had gone to the forge to see my father; they can't argue about that. I, meanwhile, will fix the wood and replace the sign. Got that?"

 

He nodded again, moving towards the exit. "What if I see someone on the way?"

 

"Then ask them if they've seen me or my father. If you see Kári then ask him which excuse he used."

Ingeborg hesitated before smiling. "This was fun, minus the fact that we thought we were going to die and the fact that Emil showed up."

 

Honeydew grinned and tilted his head to face the broken wooden planks that once blocked the tunnel. "You kidding? The near death experiences were the best part!"

 

Ingeborg rolled her eyes in amusement before turning serious and pushing through the exit. "Hurry," she ordered, scanning the area for people. "And run if you see Emil. I don't trust him to leave you alone."

 

Honeydew didn't bother to respond as he crawled through the hole in the boards, briskly walking to where Ingeborg told him to. Luckily for him, her place was quite close.

He yanked open the door and rushed inside, locking it behind him hastily. The fire pit behind him roared and he let out a relieved sigh. He had made it.

 

Now he had to just wait for Ingeborg.

 

 


End file.
